The Dark Queen
by slytherintoperfection
Summary: When Arianna Rockcliff gets a surprised one day in Potions class can it change the course of history forever? Could she turn into being a key component to the Wizarding War. AU/ rated M just in case.
1. The Potion Gone Wrong

_Just a regular Wednesday morning in Hogwarts, _Arianna Rockcliff thought to herself. Sitting the potions classroom at 8'o clock in the morning., Snape just droned on and on. Her thoughts continued in her mind as she blocked out the professors deep and sleepy voice, _I mean isn't N.E.W.T stuff supposed to be hard? I guess not._ _Since I already know all of this stuff._ According to Snape that makes me the new resident know-it-all since the infamous Hermione Granger had left. Everything had been so dull since the Golden Trio had left the school. And with Snape in charge, and the Carrow's running about the castle it was like Hogwarts was a whole new school. _Nothing was the same,_ She pondered_. Including me, _once a bubbly and vivacious girl, I had now gone more quiet and reserved. I let others take the lead. Being the muggleborn witch that I was, I was heavily targeted at school. And I hated it. I mean I saw what the purebloods were coming from. And though I would never say it, it secretly made sense. So I learned to suck it up and take it like the lady that I was. It really didn't make a difference anyway. I was second in my grade, only beaten by Hermione Granger. And who could beat her at any rate? With the way she studies I'd have to be a nun! I was better then pureblood Draco and pureblood Pansy. I am better, even now_. Shit, what did Snape just say? Oh, yeah we're talking about the Familia Potion_. Everyone started moving, including my partner, Hannah Abbot. _Great, of course I got paired with the stupidest girl in my year. Let's hope she doesn't screw the potion up. Although I could probably get Snape to just take points from her if worse comes to worse._

"Earth to Aria, time to start."

I, fakely, smiled up at her. At least she knew of my tendencies to space out most of the time.

I got up and starting collecting the ingredients, some wormwood and bat stuff nasty items really. _I mean I like potions don't get me wrong, but seriously dried starfish? That is just gross. Turn left 3 times then right once. Add the white sand now. Turn again to the left and then let simmer until it turns white. Okay, well that was easy enough._

After around 5 minutes went by the potion was white. Snape walked by to test it. Lifting his nose at what he calls the filthy table. Since we were both muggleborn. The potion was "acceptable" to his highness's liking. _God, I hated him._

Honestly, I hoped Voldemort killed him when he figured it all out. I had known that he was Dumbledore's spy since I was a 4th year. I once heard them talking in the hall after Snape got a few rounds of the cruciatus curse at a particularly hard meeting. I had no doubt that he was, in fact a death eater and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Yet, I could not for the life of me tell you whose side he was really on. _But regardless, did he really have to be such a bastard?_ I swear to Merlin himself, if Voldemort doesn't kill the greasy git soon then I will.

It was time to test the potion, Snape announced from the front of the room. _All I have to do is add a drop of blood and then dip a quill into it and drop a spot of the ink on paper._ After picking up the knife we had I added my blood to the concoction, after a few stirs, I grabbed my quill and the paper. _All right dip the quill in and drip on paper. _After a second or two the paper started showing names that no one was writing. When it seemed finished, I grabbed the paper to look for the names Arabella and James, my muggle parents.

I screeched aloud in class. Everyone turned to look at me. _What was this? How could this be? It wasn't possible! I did something wrong! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ Hannah picked up my paper and began to read it, her face becoming contorted in shock as she continued. I no longer cared at that point. All I could focus on was breathing, which was becoming difficult now. _In, out, in, out, I_ thought. And then the world went black.


	2. The Awakening

**Author's note/ sorry this chapter is so short! It's made up for next time!**

When I awoke I was so groggy it was ridiculous_. Where the bloody hell am I?_ I thought to myself_. I'm not in the hospital wing_. I reasoned looking at my surrounds which were dark instead of all white. _Wait, what happened again? Oh, yeah. The paper._ I recalled in shock as I remembered that I, Arianna Mason, was the daughter of two death eaters, and not just any Death Eaters; but the best of the Death Eaters. I was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. _Wait, why am I their daughter? Isn't he married to Bellatrix's sister? That doesn't make any sense._

I heard talking in the background and I tried to listen to them focusing on the voices. "What should we do with her Severus?" I heard what I recognized to be Headmaster Dumbledore's voice. "Hide her, I suppose. Make sure she doesn't try and join them." Came Snape's reply.

Arianna was shocked. What did they plan to do? Lock her in a dungeon? Maybe they were she realized in fear. She kept listening.

"What do you propose, Severus? That we kidnap her and hide her?" Dumbledore asked seriously. "Maybe we should kill her." Snape reasoned. "No. We can't do that now. It would be too suspicious. We can't obliviate her whole class." Dumbledore countered. _Oh Merlin this was bad, _Anna's thoughts centered around that main point.

Snape hissed in pain, "He's calling. Now." The urgency in his voice was highly detectable. "Check on her before you leave and I'll see if I can….take care..of her before your back," Dumbledore's soft voice returned. He was seriously at the top of her dead men walking list now. She heard the tell tale sound of shuffling feet and knew that Snape was coming closer. She knew that she couldn't stay here for the fear of being kidnapped. But she also didn't really know what else she could do to prevent that fate. Then she was hit with an idea. She had a chance, a very slim chance. And she really needed this plan to go right, but she had no other choice. And so, Anna went with her best and only option. She inconspicuously grabbed her wand from her jacket and waited. When Snape bent down to check her pulse she did the unthinkable. She put her wand to his mark.

Leave reviews for me please! I would love them! I don't know if people will actually want to read this anyway! xD


	3. The Intruder

Arianna felt the telltale signs of being apperated. But she couldn't tell where she was going. It was almost like being blind. _This must be one of Voldemort's creations, a good idea really. It works fantastically. _Then she got serious. She had around a 5 second window to grab his attention or else she would die, and all of this would have been worth nothing.

Then she stopped moving and was in a room. She was met by a large group of faces she didn't take time to recognize all gathered around a large rectangular table. At the head of the table sat none other then the Dark Lord in all his glory. He looked different then what I had heard. They said he looked like a snake, an evil creature of the night. But my eyes were met with a man with black eyes and medium length black hair who looked not a day over 25. He had a very prominent bone structure and his jaw was locked in what I could only assume was anger_. He's handsome_, flitted through my mind before I took action.

Snape was still standing next to her. "Stupify," she said softly. But it sufficiently knocked out her potion's professor. She began walking toward him before most people had even reacted. It was the middle of a big meeting she realized. People were yelling and screaming around her but she paid them no heed. She had one goal, one mission. And she had to do it right. She eventually came to a place closest to Voldemort's seat on the table. She fell down to her knees and looked up at him and met his eyes with her own.

"My Lord. I beg of you. I have come with an interesting story. I believe that I could be of great use," Anna began but she was cut short by who she recognized from the wanted posters to be none other then her own mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. "My Lord! We know not if she is telling the truth!" She raised her wand, intent on killing me. Voldemort raised his hand. "Stop," he simply commanded of everyone in the room. I marveled at his power to control them. _To have their will in his hands. That power must be amazing. _"How do I know your story, little girl?" He asked patronizingly. I smirked at him, "Use Legilimency." His facial expression took on one of shock.

But he nonetheless did just that. His now red eyes met mine and he put a hand on my face to keep the stare intact then, he dived into my mind. It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all, because I had no walls, I had no resistance. I showed him everything from that day. I showed him the potion, the conversation I had overheard, everything. He searched my mind further and found random snippets. Me, playing with my wand before school when I was 11, crying that I hadn't been a prefect in my 5th year, dancing with Roger Davies at the Yule Ball, Draco insulting me for my blood status. Random moments of my life, and once he decided that he was finished he dropped my face and stood. The death eaters were all waiting to see what their almighty master had to say about the intruder.

**Author's note/ The chapters get a lot longer after this! I promise! :D Reviews?(:**


	4. We Change With the Truth

"Well, my minions. It seems that we have a rather interesting surprise," his loud voice told the room. The Death Eaters faces ranged from shocked to confused to angry. "Hm.. I have an idea. Come here girl," the Dark Lord said. Confused, I moved forward toward him still on my knees. "Stand," he ordered. It wasn't exactly an option so I did. He waved his hand and suddenly I felt different. It felt like I was stretching and things were moving. "Uh-what's going on?" I asked a little scared. "Someone put glamour on you, pretty little Arianna," he replied. He conjured a full-length mirror and I looked into it. Gone was the plain girl I used to be. I was at least a few inches taller. I used to only be 5'3 I was now around 5'6 or 5'7. My short brown hair had turned into long black sleek curls to the middle of my back. My once plain facial features turned into more pointed and aristocratic features. I had an air of superiority all around me. I have gained what seemed like weight but it gave me curves in all the right places. My once A cup boobs had now turned into C's and the inner thigh fat I used to have moved to my butt. _Wow, every girls dream. _What shocked me most was that my once hazel eyes had turned into the most ice-cold pure blue I had ever seen. My old pink lips had turned red. And to top it all off my once slightly tan skin had paled to a sickly color that made me look almost ethereal. In other words, I look amazing.

Many of the people in the room gasped in shocked. And in the reflection of the mirror I could see their reactions, appalled, shocked, scared, and some were even checking me out. I laughed at their faces and turned back around. "My Lord," I bowed slightly. "Would you grant me the honor of..introducing myself?" I asked while still surveying the people in the room. I saw the usual suspects the Malfoys, the Carrows, the Lestranges, the Notts, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy was even here at the back of the table, then I saw some Ravenclaws I didn't expect and even some fellow Gryffindors. _Oh dear _I didn't know he had this much power. I looked at the Dark Lord and he nodded slightly to me then motioned for everyone to sit, which they did promptly.

"I'm sure you must all be wondering what's going on. You see I wondered that myself this morning," I began. I started to walk around the room knowing that I give the best speeches when I'm moving. "Draco!" I called out. "Tell everyone who came in here today, who you saw, who I am." Malfoy's grey eyes met mine and he looked both shocked and confused, but he hid it well. "Arianna Rockcliff. 7th year mudblood, Gryffindor," he said with no expression. I laughed well that was all about to change. I was no longer that girl I was being thrown into a world of darkness and instead of moaning and weeping I planned to make the best of it. "Yes, Draco that's who I used to be. Remember what potion we were doing this morning?" he nodded and I continued. "For the rest of you we had to make a familia potion today. I'm sure you all know what that does. But you see, instead of finding the muggles that had raised me. I was greeted by another family tree. Two names that are sitting in this room, Two names that are not married, nor should have been together. And yet, here I stand," I walked around the room finally standing behind my intended target, "Hello Mother," I said into Bellatrix's ear. She screamed and I cast a silencing spell on her shutting her up. I continued to laugh as she silently screamed into the room.

"So now, this leaves the nearly unbearable question of who my father is. Do you know who, Bella?" her eyes went wide and she stopped moving. Her eyes screamed 'don't do this'. But I didn't care she deserved this. She had left me. She was not my mother. I owed her nothing. "I wonder if he knows," I mused as I continued walking around the room at a slow and dramatic pace. From the corner of my eyes I saw her shake her head no. I grinned, "He doesn't? Oh well then this will be so much more fun!" One more step and then I'm there. I leaned down into my father's ear, "Won't it be, dad?"

**Author's note/Getting more interesting now, huh? Like it people? REVEIW! :D**


	5. The Proposition

**Author's Note: WARNING, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LATE NEXT WEEK. SORRY. I have to much to do. I'm sorry! I'll try. And I think it will be pretty long..**

Lucius Malfoy was caught both off guard and unprepared. Narcissa, his wife and Bella's sister, gasped and Draco's mouth fell wide open. Finally breaking his always-on mask of indifference. I fell away from the table laughing, or rather cackling, and leaned against the wall. Bellatrix's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Of anger or of sadness would forever be a mystery.

Lucius's reaction was to look down in both shock and horror. The room was loud with whisperers and eventually small conversations that filled the air with a sort of static energy.

Everyone's eyes fell on me; including the Dark Lord's, who had seemed and acted indifferent to the situation; but if one looked hard enough deep into his blood red eyes they would be surprised to see that there was a hint of a smirk. He looked slightly like he thought the situation was funny, but that couldn't be true. He let the riot continue for a few minutes. By then I had stopped laughing and room had fallen dead silent; he stood and his grace seemed to fill the air around us. Making you feel suffocated with his presence. _He was intoxication to my senses,_ my brain thought out. _Perhaps he does that on purpose so people feel entitled to be with him?_

"Well, I do believe that this meeting has been exciting enough. Everyone prepare for another meeting tomorrow; in which we will actually discuss what we need to do with our empire. But for now, you may all leave. Except Arianna," he said. And, of course, people listened. It was impossible not to. He spoke with a voice that was deep in tone and slightly high in pitch. It wasn't like a scream or annoying, it was almost like a voice one would use when speaking to a small child to pacify them. He had a voice of persuasion. _He has to do these things on purpose, _my mind kept pressing.

Within a minute nearly everyone in the room had apperated away to go about their normal Death Eater lives. Or whatever else they do with their time. The only people left were Bella, who was still waiting for me to take off the silencing spell, and the entirety of the Malfoy family. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, were still sitting in the same position they had been in a few minutes ago.

After another few seconds, who I knew to be Narcissa raised her head and met my eyes. I gave her a nod of recognition to show that I harbored no bad feelings to her. Her eyes gave me a look of wonder and perhaps, admiration? _But why would she look at me that way_, I found myself confused by the Malfoy matriarch who a grace about her that even the Queen herself would bow down in honor. She then walked silentry across the room to her older sister and slapped her across the face.

The room remained silent as a reaction, no one knowing what to say or do. She then promptly apperated away, leaving her husband and son behind. I found my respect growing for her as the moments passed. Not even 10 seconds passed before Draco stood and apperated away without looking at anyone, his expression back to his trained face of no visible expression.

Leaving only the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Lucius, and I left in the room. "Leave," the Dark Lord's voice commanded them. They both looked up at him, and then at each other, stood, and apperated away.

Leaving only the Dark Lord and I in the room. He stood and walked away opening the doors and turning down the hall. I silently wondered if I should follow him, and I reasoned I probably should so I turned on my heels headed out the door following his path down the corridors.

From what I could see his home was decorated in dark cherry brown's and other warm colors. Yes, there was black. But not everything in the house was filled with doom and gloom. From peering into whatever rooms I could see. I saw some blue and glue colors as well as some burgundy with brown accents. In one particular room we passed I saw only portraits, with Navy blue walls and all gold frames. I couldn't wait to see it. _If I didn't die first,_ my mind silently reminded and warned me.

We eventually came to a room that was all black, both walls and furniture, with silver trimmings on everything. It was perfectly decorated to my style, with only two burgundy red chairs and a black table in the center of the room. On the far right of the room were around 10 rows of shelves upon shelves of what looked like vintage and original books.

It was my own personal heaven. I loved books and everything about them. Reading them, looking at them, collecting them, smelling them, just everything. They had been some of my very best friends since I could remember. I looked around the room in awe and the Dark Lord noticed my obvious happiness.

"I see you like my training room. I have more books in my actual library," he smirked. My eyes went wide. _Even more books then these? There had to be thousands in here._ My heart fluttered in my chest at the thought of more. "Perhaps you'll see it someday," he spoke softly glancing around trying to make himself feel the same wonder that I did. But, that was of course impossible for him to do.

He sat down in the one chair and I followed in suit by sitting in the opposing one, "You're a very interesting girl, Arianna," he began. I waited for him to continue by himself, not knowing where this conversation was heading in the slightest.

I knew that I was lucky to be alive. There was no other way to put it. I had a plan and I executed it. It took Ravenclaw wit, Gryffindor courage, and the Slytherin will to live, in other words, it was perfect. And I knew that if I made one wrong move here, it would mean my death. I was lucky enough to make it this far. Now I just had to concentrate at staying on top. But that also meant I had to believe in this cause. _Was I ready for that? To be a Pureblood? To look down on muggles and mudbloods? A Death Eater even? Was I ready to put my life on the line for this cause? And for this man?_ My decision was made before he even spoke his next words.

"You've been raised a mudblood all your life. And yet, you still have the foolish dumb courage to come and attempt to save your life. Your very smart Arianna Malfoy, very smart. And with so much potential for my cause and my empire," his red eyes searched my face for signs and eventually came to stare deep into my newly blue eyes. We stared at each other deeply and with no reserves. I showed no fear, and he showed no hated. It was a sign of an alliance, I believed.

"So, my dear girl, I offer you a proposition; I will give you a place to live and I will offer you all the time to use these books," he gestured around the room. "But, you must train with me daily. And you will also take my mark. I offer you to be my ..protégé of sorts." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

**Reveiws are always nice. And sorry that I can't update until late next week!**


	6. Forever is a Promise

Ever since I was a little girl I had dreamed of an idea like this. I had dreamed of being something great. Something greater then others could ever be or even think of being. But I could never quite put my finger on what it would be, or what I was good at. _But now, now I found it. Or so I hoped._

"I accept," I replied immediately. I felt magic buzz around the area as a sort of agreement was made. I was surprised to find myself not regretting my decision. I felt nothing at the moment as a result from the shock that I was in. But I think that if you could have studied the deepest corners of my mind and heart you would have found an emotion that a Gryffindor girl should not have in the presence of the Dark Lord, and that was hope.

The Dark Lord's eyes glowed a deeper red after the agreement was made and I found myself staring intently into them. Feeling as though I could burn in a fire if I stared into them for long enough. He eventually stood up and my eyes followed him. He walked to the third row of the shelves and walked down the aisle, looking for what I presumed was a book. From what I could see each shelf had a different section that was labeled on the side. The particular row he had gone down was apparently called, The Basics.

I assumed it would mean the basics of the Dark Arts. A subject that I had secretly read about in the restricted section of the library ever since I found out about its existence, not that anyone knew that. _Or ever would,_ I added as an afterthought, _though I guess he already had_. Because when he walked back to me with 4 books about the Dark Arts, they weren't entirely basics and each studied a little more intently into areas of Arts then anything I had ever seen in a general library before. I could feel the excitement building in the pit my stomach. It was that feeling that you get when you know your doing something wrong, but you know that at that particular moment, you don't care about the consequences' or what happens next; all you want is to do that one thing.

"I think these should be sufficient for now," he said while staring at me, like he was wondering about something. I quirked an eyebrow up and him wondering what he planned on doing. He eventually reached down and grabbed his wand and pulled it out pointing at me. My heartbeat increased in my chest and I felt a shock of pure adrenalin go through my system. I had never felt this before in my life. I had never been in dangerous. I had never broken the rules. I was simple, I was plain, I was good. I suddenly realized how far over my head I was. I wasn't ready for this dangerous game; I wasn't ready for the match. I wasn't afraid he would kill me, and though I knew he could cause me all the pain in the world. That even through my erratic heartbeat and my system preparing for battle, I wasn't afraid.

"Simul Coniungant, doubus amissis unum," The Dark Lord spoke clearly. And suddenly the air around us turned blood red and the room started shaking. I stood up out of shock and almost fell over, the Dark Lord caught me and we ended up in an almost hug thing which I immediately jumped out of. _I just fell into the Dark Lord's arms_, my mind told me irrationally. _I can't do this. I hate him! I hate what he does! He kills and murders without doubt and without fear. He is You-Know-Who. Lord.- Lord- lo- I can't even say his name in my mind! This is strictly a game of survival. It's a play of wits. And I'm determined to come up on top. I am going to out play the Slytherin King himself, or I will die trying._

The spell continued and our hands were held together with a force neither could control. We were frozen in place from the spell. I searched his face looking for clues as to what he did and I found that you-know-who's eyes were wider then usual and his mouth turned down in a slight frown. Like he had gotten something wrong. _Maybe he said the wrong spell? Or this isn't what he wanted? Maybe something's gone wrong? _I considered the possibilities, and then I remembered that the man standing in front of me was the evilest wizard the world had ever known and that he probably didn't mess up anything, besides killing Harry Potter of course.

From the red lightening mist around us, a red smoke snake appeared and wrapped around us. Starting from his foot it wrapped up his leg then continued up his leg and eventually around his neck coming down from his neck it wrapped around our connect arms and continued down the same path on my body. My body felt as though I was in a fire and then moments later I was doused in a bucket of ice water. The world must have stopped moving around me. I could control nothing and see nothing but his face. It was like he was the only thing I had ever known. My mind was spinning out of control and I wondered what in the name of Merlin was happening. Eventually the snake disintegrated and I found that the mist had left. I dropped his arm immediately and backed up until I hit the couch.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?" I screeched at the top of my lungs. His red eyes turned dark and I knew that he was mad. But I couldn't stop I refused to back down.

"Look at your wrist," he commanded in a voice that sounded like it should belong to none other then death itself. My eyes did as he said and upon seeing my wrist I saw a mark that was clearly never there before. It was a snake that was wrapped around its own body to make a sign of infinity. And where its tail ran back into it's own head there was a heart. It was actually very pretty and intricate, but at that moment it was the most horrid thing I had ever seen in my life. I touched the mark and I heard something speaking to me. "She better not push me any further," the voice spoke. It sounded like him. Him, the evil man that was now standing in front of me with his mouth unmoving. I looked around the room to see if someone was hiding behind a shelf, but I saw nothing and no one around.

I suddenly realized that whatever he had done had connected us in a way where he was in my mind. And I knew from books that those types of spells were irreversible. This spell was forever. I_t was like taking til' death do us part to a level so intense it was mind blowing. _My mind was screaming at me. _We are connected forever. No matter what, we will never not be without one another. I was forever connected to the Dark Lord. _

At this point my mind abandoned all reason. All logic was thrown out the door as I looked into his red eyes. I grabbed my wand and lunged at him. Furious at him for condemning me to a life forever connected to his grace, "Crucio," a voice in the room said a moment later.

**Author's Note: The literal translation I used is "Two hearts now one" in latin or something along the lines of that. I hope you like this new chapter. Your reviews are all amazing! And if someone could help find me a BETA to make my writing even better that would be FANTASTIC. :D loveyouall :3**

**Also for any of you that were wondering what I did this week, since I actually had a life; I was at LEAKY CON FOR ONE DAY. AND I MET HANK GREEN AND THE STARKIDS. But I was far to star struck to say anything to them. I absolutely love them, like HOLY CRAP. They all signed my Order of the Phoenix book :'( But i didn't get to see them preform so i've been in a post-potter depression of EPIC proportions and crying practically all day..lol. You all probably didn't need to know though..(:**


	7. Step Up and Shut Up

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry it's taken FOREVER to update. Life got really complicated. But I'm sick now so you have me all to yourselves (: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming! I would love to get some more of them; I worked really hard to write this chapter. Also I know that this chapter's really short. But I've got a lot of good long ideas for the next(;**

From that point on several things happened extremely fast. But from perceptive they all seemed to happen slow motion. First, Voldemort's red eyes widened in shock and turned a dark burgundy and eventually black as he fell to the ground under my curse, next I realized that I was-in reality- crucioing The Dark Lord to the fall. No sound came from anyone in the room as it shook in power and fury. A eerie silence fell over the room for a second before my shock set it fully. In regret I dropped my wand and efficiently ended the short-lived curse and fell to the ground in respect.

I hoped he wouldn't kill me. I had worked so hard to get here, and to have it end over a matter of anger left me feeling like a dementor was in the room. I had kept my true feelings in for years of my life and now this man, if you could call him that, had torn down all my walls and left me open and empty. He had broken my carefully constructed mask and left me with emotions. Emotions that had so clearly gotten the best of me, emotions that I now realized would be my ultimate destroyer.

I felt when the Dark Lord stood back up in front of me. But I did not look up, I did not beg for mercy. I just stayed on the floor in my bowed position as a silent offering for my life. "Look at me," he hissed as I tilted my head up to look into his eyes that were now a bloody red again. I didn't know if that should be taken a sign of hope or an omen of what was to come. "You just made a fatal mistake, Arianna. But you already pay so dearly for me. You are my servant in ways that you cannot even image yet. As you so correctly deduced minutes ago we are now, in fact, bound together." He spoke clearly again, he waited a second for a pause so deathly I could have sunken into the floor. "Forever," he added softly as his eyes searched my face for any reaction from me. I merely stared back at him as a reply. I realized that there was no way to change my fate. No way to go back in time and fix this. It was time for me so step up and deal with it to the best of my abilities. I would just have to adapt. I needed to become who The Dark Lord needed me to do. I needed to be his protégé, it was my job in this life now. And there was no going back. And there would be no second changes. I needed to do this right.

I stood up slowly looking for signs in his face that I was doing the wrong thing, but seeing none I eventually stood up fully. Our faces merely inches apart we continued to just stare at each other. Neither knowing how the other felt even though we could have. I dropped my gaze and grabbed his hand. Covering it with my own pale hand I slowly guided his finger to the matching mark on his wrist letting the channel open and my true thoughts clear.

_I am yours forever. _

I thought and he nodded in reply. I dropped his hand and he swept out of the room in a fashion that Snape would have been very jealous of.

**REVIEW! xD**


	8. Transition

**Chapter 8**

Afterward I sat in the richly decorated room reading the books he had left for me. I felt my mind sway as I continue to turn page after page of the Dark literature. My actions from earlier reentered my mind.

_How could I tell him that I was his? I was not his. I was myself! I belonged to no one! I had my own mind and my own heart and my own soul. He will never take that from me….but maybe he already had._

My thoughts continued to attack me and I felt as thought my head may explode from the pressure. I had made my decision. I had chosen his side, and I had left the light.

_But did that really make me his?_

No, it didn't I decided. And I vowed to myself that I would not become one of his mindless servants. I would be different. I would be tough and conquer. I would succeed with my decision. I would be stronger then them all. And if that killed me in the end? Then so be it.

I continued to read the pages as they talked about curses of pain and of torture. I found myself faltering in my decision slightly.

_Could I really do this? Could I really take on this role? I don't even know the beginning of what I am getting myself into._

I realized that truthfully I didn't know. I didn't know what the future held for me or what would happen. But I knew this, there was no changing my mind anymore. It was just the beginning and for the first time in my life, I didn't know where to start. So I did what I was told for the first time in a long time and turned back to the first page of my book and began reading..

**IM BACK! AREN'T YOU EXCITED? No you probably all hate me by now and I am honestly so very sorry for that… But now don't be too disappointed with my short chapter the next will be up soon! And will hopefully make up for the shortness!(:**

**Xx thanks for the reviews and support. I love you all Xx**


	9. His Possession

**Chapter Nine.**

The Dark Lord sat in his room with his head in his hands as he reviewed today's events. This girl….Arianna she was different. She dared to stand up to him with a passion for what she believed. She was a child of the light, even though her birth had most definitely had been dark. He had considered punished the two but he figured they will suffer enough just from her existence.

He contemplated what had made him listen to her in the first place, he could have easily let Bella kill her own child unknowingly. He smirked as that thought entered his head, _now that would have been an interesting twist._

Then a thought hit him. Somehow he had none that from the very second she apperated into that room he felt her resolve. He knew she was not happy with the situation and how she hadn't actually wanted to be there. He felt her nervousness. And that needed to change. She was powerful, she would help his cause and he needed him to be begging at his feet. He had no use for insolence, he needed her ultimately dedication. And he would have it.

He supposed that was the reason he did the binding to her. But as he searched the dark recesses of his mind, he realized that that wasn't really the truth to the situation. As he had gone through her mind he had seen things that had interested him in ways that he hated to admit. She was smart, cunning, careful, resourceful, and most importantly restrained. He had seen the fire in her thoughts as she sat in simple classes thinking of others death. She thought things a simple mudblood would not; she saw things a pureblood wizard could never comprehend. She was the two personalities combined, the perfect creation for his army. And from that moment on he was interested. He knew he would make her his.

And then she asked for his permission to speak to his followers and he immediately saw her intentions. She wanted her parents to suffer for the life that she had lead and for leaving her in the path of the light. She wanted to punish. And that's when he saw it clearly, the strange feeling he had since he felt her aura, she reminded him of himself. And that scared him. He knew he needed to control her. He needed to be her one. And that is why he offered her that job. He wanted her to become more powerful and she became more attached to himself. He needed her power to help him through the war. He didn't know how he knew that but he didn't need the explanation. He was Lord Voldemort; and Lord Voldemort does not question what he wants, he just goes after it.

So he did what he does best, he cursed her. He caused her pain and now she was his. Her devotion may take time but ultimately her soul belonged to him. He grinned thinking about that. He had the power, she would never be able to overtake his rightful throne.

And then something happened, a situation that the Dark Lord has never faced. He was crucioed by his own follower, his possession, a girl. His anger was still bubbling over it. She would pay, maybe not immediately, but he would make her pay. No one curses Voldemort with no consequences. He just needed to know what to do with her next.

He quickly checked her thoughts and noticed that she was doing the same as he was, contemplating whatever the bloody hell had just happened. Then her thoughts got fuzzy, as though she was blocking him out. But he knew that could not be true. He had full control; he should be able to hear every single flickering thought that crossed her mind.

_Did I do it wrong? _His mind screamed._ No! Of course not! Never!_

He just needed to focus he decided and he completely zeroed in on her thoughts and he got through, but to no avail. Her thoughts had gone back to her work and she was now reading the book he had left her. He smirked to himself as he imagined her being frightened of what she found. But as he scanned her mind he found no such thing, only determination. _She is going to be a challenge,_ Tom Riddle thought as he felt a headache coming on.

**A/N First time I've ever written from Tom's perspective. Hope you all like the new chapter! Be sure to review so I can hear your feedback. Also I wanted to prove that in this chapter Voldie doesn't just fall in love with her from the start he just wants her as an asset. I think I may have portrayed his character a little to OOC at the beginning. I wanted to show that he is still evil and manipulative, but that's just how I like him(;**


End file.
